The Salvatores
by Nicole M. Salvatore
Summary: Set after episode 22 from season 1"founder's Day"    Someone from the past comes to visit the brothers. What will happen with Katherine back? Who will end up with Elena?    Jeremy x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok this is my first Vampire Dairies fan fic sooo ya. I'm just making this up as I go so it might get interesting. LOL. I decided to write this because I thought it would be fun to be in the Vampire Dairies story and I was wondering what it would be like to be Stefan and Damon's little sister. So I was like **_**huh why don't I just write a fan fic about it.**_

**This is set after "Founders Day" btw**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(V^^^V)**

Damon and Stefan where sitting in the living room when the they heard someone nocking at the door. "I'll get it." Damon stated breaking the silence. "He's so depressing." He mumbled as he got to the door.

"I heard that." Stefan yelled from the living room.

"Good, maybe you could work on it."

He opened the door to see Elena. "Hey–"

Damon was cut off by Elena storming past him to the living room where Stefan was. _That was odd. _He thought.

"Stefan I have something to tell you..." She said.

"What is it Elena?"

"I love Damon..." She said quickly, "and you." She added.

Damon was next her in a second. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me I love both of you. We could be together all three of us. Like with Katherine."

Both brothers where just staring at her with there mouths open. Then all of the sudden a wooden stake pierced through her heart from her back. Elena fell to the ground reveling a beautiful girl with long curly dark brown hair around the same color as Damon's, bright green eyes, and a ear to ear grin plastered on her face. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that made her long legs look amazing, and on top she was wearing a razor back black sequin tank. Stefan was looking back and forth between the girl and the shriveling dead body on the floor. Damon just kept staring at her like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. The girl's grin faded quickly and was replaced by a very sad look. "Don't tell me you guys don't remember me." She said quietly.

"Nikki?" Damon gasped.

She squealed and ran over to him at vampire speed almost nocking him over when she tackled him in a hug him. "See Damon this is why your my favorite brother." Stefan frowned. Nikki walked over and hugged him. "I'm just kidding Stefy. I love you too." She said laughing.

"You have some serious explaining to do little girl." Damon said.

"First of all I'm not a little girl. I'm 15, well 160 but whatever. Second I know I have to explain but not now we have to go to Elena's house."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well I just want to meet my older brother's girlfriend." She said sarcastically. "Not. Someone..." She said glaring at Damon, "might have convinced another someone's" She turn to look at Stefan pointedly, "girlfriend's little brother to turn. Well it wasn't all Damon, most of it was Anna, but minor details. Oh and bitchy old fart Katherine over there decided to kill uncle John slash Elena's new found daddy."

"What!" Stefan yelled.

"A man of few words." Nikki mumbled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh. My. God. Damon did St. Stefan just curse." Nikki and Damon laughed. "It means you should try to add more words to your sentences. Come on lets go."

"It's going to be so much fun having you back Nikki." Damon said before they all ran to the Gilbert house.

**(V^^^V)**

Elena (the real Elena) walked into the kitchen to see blood everywhere. Right in the middle of it all laid her Uncle John, who she just learned was her father. She started backing up until she felt a strong pair of arms around her and she let out a blood curling scream. "Shhh, Shh. Elena its me, Stefan."

She turned around in his arms an cried in to his chest. "There's so much blood Stefan its everywhere...John...He's dead." She sobbed.

He kissed her head as Damon and Nikki got to the door. Damon walked in as Nikki just stood there not able to pass the threshold. "A little help here." She whined.

He walked Elena over to the door. "Ok, Nikki do you promise to never hurt Elena or any of her family members or use c–."

"Yes now just invite me in. Please Elena I have to do something for Anna." Nikki begged.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"Didn't Stefan tell you he had a sister?" Nikki said with a humorless laugh and the sad look returned. She was worried Stefan really did forget her.

"No. No he didn't." Elena glared up at him.

"Ok well when you asked if I had any siblings I said '_None that I talk to._' And I thought she was dead at the time anyway." Stefan stated.

"I'll explain every thing later. Just please invite me in." Nikki pleaded.

"Fine. Come in." Elena said.

Nikki was instantly gone. "I completely forgot about her and Anna." Damon said shaking his head.

"You mean Jeremy's girlfriend?" Elena asked. He nodded. "What about them?"

"They were best friends, inseparable, like sisters. When Katherine, Pearl, and Anna came we started spending all are time with Katherine and Nikki hated her so she spent all her time with her new best friend. Anna was basically her only friend. Father never let her spend much time socializing, he was always making her go to different events, learning about politics. He wanted her to take his role on the council when she was older, because we where both apparently disgraces to the family. He thought Pearl would be a good influence on her so he let her spend be with Anna more... Imagine what it would be like to have your best friend that you've had for over 145 years die." Stefan answered grimly.

"Oh my gosh that must be horrible." Soon Nikki walked down carrying Jeremy with tear filled eyes. "Wh–" Elena started but Damon shook his head and put his finger to his lips, signaling for her to shut up.

"Lets go." Nikki mumbled before she broke down. Damon took Jeremy and speed of to the boarding house. Falling to her knees Nikki started to sob uncontrollably. Stefan let go of Elena to go comfort his hurting little sister. He sat down cross-legged next to her pulling her onto his lap and rubbing her back. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into him. "I could smell her up there...and her blood in the bathroom...She's gone Stefan...She's not coming back...ever..." She continued cry till she fell asleep there on his lap.

Stefan looked up to Elena, "We can go in your car, right?" He said in a tone so quite Elena could barely hear what he said. Elena simply nodded. With that Stefan carried Nikki out to Elena's car and laid her down on the back seat as Elena got in the passenger side. Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm in any condition to be driving." She stated. Stefan nodded and got in on the drivers side. The car was in a peaceful silence when Elena said, "It was really nice what you did back there for your sister. Very brotherly."

"Yep. Thats how it used to be. Her, Damon, and I used to be so close when we where younger. We would do everything together, we always looked out for each other, getting in trouble together. Well me and Damon got in most of the trouble, Nikki was thought to be a little angle. She could never do anything wrong in Fathers mind." He smiled but it quickly turned upside down becoming a frown. "Then Katherine ripped us apart." Elena rubbed is arm as they pulled up to the boarding house. "Nik come on we're here." She was instantly gone.

"She's freakin fast." Elena said causing Stefan to chuckle. He got out and sped over to the other side of the car to open Elena's door. "Show off." She mumbled. "But I have to say Nikki's faster. You can barely see her."

"Well I'm pretty sure she drinks human blood. So she has a major advantage." Stefan said defensively.

Elena laughed. "Well I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too." Stefan said before kissing her passionately.

Inside Damon and Nikki were standing at the foot of one the many beds in the huge boarding house, waiting for Jeremy to wake up. However Nikki was getting rather impatient. She jumped on the bed so she was standing over him. "Ugh...Why the hell is this taking this so long?" She yelled. As if on cue Jeremy shot. "Finally. I thought you were dead. Well you are but not. Whats the thing you call it Damon? It's much better then _living dead_,thats so depressing. It makes me feel all zombie like." She said jumping off the bed.

Damon laughed and shook his head. "A non living living person. Why are you all happy all the sudden?"

"Well he didn't kill himself, so now I can keep my promise I made to Anna."

"Which is?"

"I take care of him...help him through the change, make sure he doesn't get killed." She shrugged.

"Well then you didn't keep your promise because he's technically dead all ready." Damon stated. "Epic fail." He said in a Deep voice.

"I wouldn't test me Damon I'm stronger than you."

"How?"

"I'll explain later. First we need to take care of the new vamp." Nikki then turned to Jeremy who was just staring at her with wide eyes. "It's not polite to stare you know." She grumbled.

He blinked. "Who the hell are you?"

Damon burst out laughing. Nikki glared at him before responding with her perfectly manicured hand stretched out for Jeremy to shake. "My name is Nicole Marie Salvatore, sister of the famous Salvatore brothers. You can call me Nikki. I knew Anna. We were best friends since 1860. Come on lets get you some blood."

He shook her hand and she pulled him up off the bed. Nikki disappeared to the kitchen to get blood. So Damon and Jeremy were left alone. Damon was giving Jeremy a look of complete disgust. They stood there for about a minute staring at each other. "Lets go I'm probably going to have to restrain my sister if Elena decides not to approve of you turning. You better be thankful Nikki's here, if she wasn't you'd be dead. Luckily for you she gets all hell-bent on keeping her promises and she's faster and apparently stronger then me and Stefan." With that Damon turned and left the room.

**(V^^^V)**

Stefan and Elena sat on a couch across from Nikki who was holding three blood bags. "Aren't you going to drink those?" Stefan asked nodding to the blood bags.

"Nope." She stated vaguely.

"Umm...Ok"

Nikki looked to the spot where Katherine was previously decaying. "What did you do with her body?" She asked.

"I put it in the basement."

"Good boy. I have things to do with it before we bern it."

"Who's body?" Elena asked.

"Your clone." Nikki said with a laugh.

"Nikki!" Stefan scolded.

"Who are you father...oh wait father never scolded me. That would have to be Mr. Lockwood." She laughed. "Remember the time when I ran down road and went to their barn and let all the horses loose." She fell on her side she was laughing so hard. Stefan was laughing too now, Elena looked up at him for an explanation. He opened his mouth to start when Nikki screamed, "Damon get down here I want you here for this."

"Nikki, every one here is a vampire but Elena, and she's sitting right in front of you, it's very unnecessary to be screaming." Damon said in a normal tone. "Inside voice's please." He said in a girly voice. "No need to be a bitchy drama queen."

Suddenly she was holding him agents the wall by his throat. "Screaming gets the point across. Oh and never quote Emily again ok I might have to hurt you." She whispered in his ear. Leaning back with an evil smile that matched Damon's, she released him.

"You really are my sister." He scoffed.

"Damn right, and don't you ever forget it." She said turning to Jeremy. She tossed him a blood bag. "Drink that if you want to be a vampire. If you don't you'll die. So your choices are be a killer or die. You might want to think about it. I know Damon said you can turn off the gilt, but that takes your humanity away. You become a heartless monster or in your sisters words a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities. You saw for yourself what Isobel was like, willing to hurt or kill anybody with out a second thought. That's what you are with no humanity, a monster... So life is a living hell no matter what you are. It might look like its good for us but we've been like this for 145 years we've learned how to control it. If you choose to drink I'll help you learn to make it better, but this isn't something I'd wish on to any one. Take your time think about it, well be down the hall." With that she turned on her heal and walked down the hall with Damon following.

Once they were out of ear shot Damon stopped and turned to Nikki. "Nice speech."

"I know right."

"How'd you know all that stuff, like that Elena called me a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities, you just got here?"

"Your heads." She smirked and turned to face Jeremy who was carrying a empty blood bag. "Ok you made your choice now you get vamp boot camp. Learning how to be a civilized non–living–living–person. Lesson number one, how to not eat your sister." She laughed. "Wow I'm turning into Katherine. Thats the same thing she said to me without the choice part and instead of sister she said and I quote 'Stunningly hansom very gullible brothers.'"

"What. She said we were gullible?" Damon asked shocked.

"Dude, you don't want to know all the stuff she said about you two. I dealt with her trash talking you guys for over 145 years. She's so annoying but now she's dead and we have a story to tell."

"Dude... really Dude." Damon said annoyed, he hated when people called him Dude.

"Yep. Lets go."

As the three of them walked in to the living room Stefan asked, "What took you so long?"

"I had to give a speech to the little brother. Then a lecture." Nikki answered.

"Wait is he ok?" Elena asked worried.

"Yeah, he's a perfectly healthy non–living–living–person." Nikki shrugged.

"Hold on what are you talking about non–living–living–person?" Elena asked confused.

"Wow. Umm...Whats your boyfriend over there?"

"A vampire...what does that have to do with anything?"

Nikki put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Is he alive?"

"Yes..."

"NO HE IS'T. HE'S DEAD. JUST LIKE ME, DAMON AND NOW YOUR BROTHER. WE'RE THE LIVING DEAD." Nikki yelled getting very agitated.

Stefan glared at her. "You'll have to excuse my sisters short temper. What she's trying to say is that Jeremy is a vampire."

Elena gasped and looked at Jeremy.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire now, I made myself this way. So just deal with it Elena, it's not like you care. Now Stefan tell the story, it sounds funny." Jeremy snapped.

Everyone just stared at him. After about a minute Nikki burst out laughing. "He speaks." Once Nikki gained control of herself she sat where her other two blood bags were. She patted the seat next to her and held a blood bag with a straw in it out for Jeremy. "Thanks" He mumbled. "Ok Stefy go on with the story." Nikki ordered.

"Why do I have to tell it? I was only like five." Nikki looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. "Fine. Ok so Damon, Nikki, and I were in the front yard playing with mother. Mother was called inside so she told Damon to watch Nikki and me. So he decided to leave for whatever reason–"

Damon cut him off, "Ok lets get this straight we where in the labyrinth and I was going to hide and you guys had to find me. Now continue. I've never herd the rest of this, I was being yelled at by father and getting the whole your–a–insult–to–this–family–and–a–failure–at–life lecture."

"Ok...um...Well once Damon left Nikki started balling and as a five year old the only way I knew how to make her stop was to play peek-a-boo with her or give her to Damon. So I did that a couple times didn't work so I stood up and looked to see if Damon was close by, when I saw he wasn't I turned back around to see she was gone. So I started freaking out running around looking for her only thinking about how furious father was going to be because I lost his princess." Nikki smirked with her straw still in her mouth, Stefan shook his head thinking how how gross she was, drinking blood out of a blood bag like a juice box, at least Damon puts it in another glass. "Well I eventually ended up in the Lockwood barn where I herd Mr. Lockwood yelling, "Nicole! Nicole Salvatore, get over here right this instant!" I walked up next to him panting from running around to see Nikki laughing, squealing, and clapping her hands with at least eight Clydesdale horses running wild around her. Mr. Lockwood was still yelling for her so I looked up to him put my hand on his arm and said "Mr. Lockwood, sir, I think she's ignoring you. Just let a professional handle this.""

Damon was laughing so hard he was crying. "Oh my god Stef I forgot that you where cool when you were little, and a smart ass. It almost makes me want to like you again...No never mind I don't, I'll just stick with my previous promise."

"Thanks Damon love you too...Then Mr. Lockwood turned around and slapped me across the face then said "Fine if you think your so amazing then get her to come over." Then I shrugged and was like. "Fine I will. You might want to take notes." Then I turned back to the barn and yelled "Hey, Nik lets go find Damon." She ran to me immediately. I picked her up, which was a little awkward because we pretty close in size, shrugged and smirked then walked away and thats pretty much it."

"Wow, Stefan you sound like an awesome little kid." Jeremy said.

"I'm tired" Elena stated.

"You can stay here if you want." Stefan offered.

"Eww." Jeremy whined as the walked upstairs.

"Ok lets get something to drink and talk about where your staying, because your not going home to eat your aunt." Nikki said to Jeremy then started walking to the kitchen. "Damon your coming your a part of this too."

Once they where all in the kitchen with a glass of blood Damon said, "So the real question is what rooms you guys are staying in."

"Umm...No...I'm not staying here. Tonight at least, I have some business to deal with at home." Nikki stated.

"Home?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, did you really think Katherine and I would stay in a hotel."

"Katherine and I?"

"Yes. I've lived with her since she got away from the tomb. Anna, Emily, Katherine and me. Well Anna was on and off. Oh that reminds me." She turned to Jeremy. "You my friend need a ring or necklace or something. I got a ton at home I can give you one."

They heard Elena moan upstairs. "Oh god. How bout we all stay at my house tonight?" Nikki suggested.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." Damon said rushing out the door.

"Me too, I don't really want to spend the whole night listening to my sister have sex in high def."

"K, I'll be right right out I need to get Katherine."

**AN: I hope you liked it. Please review. Tell me what you think. Is it weird? Is it stupid? Should I keep going?**

**V^^^V Nikki V^^^V**

**P.s. Nikki and I mostly the same by looks and attitude. Some things are different like age and she's a little more emotional than me at times and well I'm not a vampire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey OK well normal declaimer applies.**

**(V^^^V)**

Once they got to the old brick Mansion Nikki walked in and the boys fallowed. "Wait, don't me and Damon have to be invited in?" Jeremy asked.

"Teacher, teach." Damon said walking past them to get a look at the rest of the huge house.

Nikki looked at Jeremy then nodded in the direction of Katherine's office. "Follow me I'll talk and work at the same time."

Jeremy nodded then followed. When Nikki opened the large wooden doors he stared in awe at the massive room. On one wall was an enormous fire place with a giant panting of a woman that looked identical to his sister. Across the room was a huge wooden desk with a fancy leather chair behind it, in front of the desk were two fluffy leather chairs. Nikki looked at Jeremy's awe struck face. "I know its way over the top, but everything Katherine had is over the top. And now its all mine." She said as she walked over to the desk. She nodded to the chairs in front of her, "Sit." She commanded as she pressed Katherine's thumb on the finger print scanner attached to the computer on the desk. Tossing the body to the floor she asked, "So Jeremy what all did Anna tell you."

As Jeremy told her everything he knew Nikki was working on legally transferring everything Katherine owned into her name. "So how did me and Damon just walk in?" He asked

Nikki turned off the computer. "Well, you only have to be invited in if a _living_ person owns the house, since neither me or Katherine are living you can come in freely. Sometimes vampires have a human own the house they live in to protect them from other vampires, they also feed on them in some cases. Some of the houses I have in highly populated areas have humans owning them, but I don't feed on them, they're doing me a favor why would I hurt them."

"OK that makes sense," Jeremy stated.

"You look tired. You should go get some rest." Jeremy nodded and stood up. "You can sleep in any room you want. Most of the rooms up stairs have beds...Oh yeah what ever you do don't go down stairs. There are two extremely blood thirsty rabid beast down there, they'll kill you."

"Extremely blood thirsty rabid beast?" Jeremy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Thats exactly what they are. Katherine had decided to get a dog in...well a long time ago. So she got these little miniature pinchers. A boy and a girl, Spike and Sassy. Horny little things they were, Spike was always humping Sassy...and any thing else in his reach. Thank god I persuaded Katherine to a least get Sassy spayed. Anyway one night Katherine decided to try to turn them so she gave them her blood and killed them now we have two horny vicious vampire min pins locked in the basement."

Jeremy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "This Katherine chick sounds like a narcissistic nut case." He said before he walked away. Nikki laughed and went to look for her brother.

**V^^^V**

Once Damon walked in the house he immediately followed Katherine's sent to her room. He stood in front of the large double doors. _Very Katherine_ he thought. He opened the doors to have her sent hit him like a train. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Furiously he wiped them away thinking _I can't cry, I have to be strong for Nikki. She can't now how broken I've become. She'll blame herself. I'm her tuff older brother, she looks up to me. How could I let a girl do this to me? How did I believe she loved me? _Damon pulled him self together and walked over to her large vanity and saw a to do list that said:

_To Do_

_Feed Spike and Sassy_

_Talk to Isobell_

_Ask about Elena_

_See if she got the device_

_Talk to John _

_Ask if the Salvatore Brothers are dead_

_If not kill him_

_While at Gilbert house kill Elena_

_And Jeremy (he'll keep Nikki from being like you)_

_If not dead kill Stefan and Damon_

_Act like your sad for five-seconds_

_Laugh about tricking the dumb brothers into thinking you loved them and acting like you cared_

_Tell Nikki that she found her brothers dead_

_Act like you care_

_Tell her that it'll feel better once she finds a hot guy to snack on in Malibu_

_Feed Spike and Sassy again_

_Once all that is done_

_**GO TO THE BEACH**_

_**Note to self: When Nikki finds out you killed Damon RUN FOR YOUR LIFE **_

_**Remember she's stronger**_

Damon stared at it in shock. _She wanted to kill me...and Elena. Well, I'm actually surprised she was waiting this long to kill Elena. _He thought. Then he looked at the last part again. _How could Nikki be stronger? Katherine is older than Lexi, Nikki's only 160. _He walked out to the balcony coming off of Katherine's room and sat on the railing holding the list, looking out on to the lake behind the house.

He was thinking about how stupid he was when Nikki put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and forced a sad smile. "Hey," He said before looking back to the lake.

Nikki sat next to him and motioned to the list in his hands. "I see you found the bitches to do list, more like a hit list." She stated.

He nodded. "Yep."

"I found it and went strait to the boarding house. I couldn't let her kill you. At that point I didn't care that I might break my promise, all that mattered was that you guys were alive...ish." She let out a humorless laugh. Nikki looked away from him. "Knowing that you two were still alive and thinking that someday I might be able to see you again, was the only thing that kept me from staking myself all these years."

Damon looked at her confused, "Wait didn't you have Anna?... And why was Katherine so worried about you not being like her?"

"Katherine wanted me to carry on her and I quote 'legend' I guess. Have me be just like her. Thats why she wanted to kill you guys because I was talking about going back to see you. She also kicked Anna out because of it, and killed Emily because of it. Apparently they were _bad influences on me_."

"Ok, that makes sense, sounds like a very Katherine thing to do...But what I don't get is how your stronger than her. Hows that possible? Your 160, she's like...Old...really, REALLY, old."

Nikki laughed and shook her head. "Emily and me both wanted Katherine dead so first she did a spell on me that made me physically the same age as Katherine. Then Emily predicted Katherine killing her so she did a spell to give me all her powers and gave me all her books."

"Whoa so your like a witch vampire."

Nikki Laughed again. "Yeah, something like that." She hopped off the ledge. "OK it's late I'm going to bed. Did you hear what I said about the dogs?"

Damon nodded and laughed. "Theres two horny vicious vampire min pins locked in the basement."

"OK, please don't go down there and mess with them. They don't get fed often and just don't do something stupid and completely Damon like, such as put spike in Jeremy's bed." She said walking away.

"Me do something stupid." He said in mock shock. "I think you've been away too long, your probably thinking of you're other brother."

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat Damon."

With that she sped over to the opposite side of the house to her bedroom. Once she was there she saw that her door was cracked open and she could hear soft snoring on the other side. She mentally laughed and thought _Out of all the rooms in the house he picked mine. I did say he could sleep in any of them._ Nikki slipped in the room without a sound to find Jeremy asleep in her king size bed. After walking over to close the heavy curtains she carefully sat down next to him and stroked his cheek with the back of her finger then sighed thinking how beautiful he look, peacefully asleep in her bed. She mentally kicked herself. She had no right to think that, he's Anna's not hers. Nikki laid back on to the bed, aimlessly toying with her necklace that held all Emily's powers, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She rolled over to see Anna laying next to her. Nikki gave her a sad smile. "Hey," Nikki said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, no, no. We'll have none of that. No crying." Anna stated.

"How, I'm laying next to my dead best friend, and I was just thinking about how beautiful her boy friend look asleep in my bed? I shouldn't be thinking that kind of stuff. He's yours not mine." The tears were streaming now.

"I know. It's fine I'm dead, and you two would be great together. Matter of fact I want you two to be together."

Nikki looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Its easy. You'd both be happy. Thats all I want. My last wish is that you two are both happy together, forever." With that Anna was gone. Nikki laid there crying and thinking about what Anna said till her eyelids grew heavy and she let herself drift into a dreamless sleep.

**V^^^V**

Damon was woken up by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller id and groaned. It was Stefan. "What! You know the people in this house are still asleep."

"_Good morning to you too brother. And I noticed. Can you just wake Nikki up so she can let us in?"_

"No. I'm not getting eaten trying to get her up."

"_Damon, she's a vampire not a cannibal."_

"Do you remember the time she bit me when I tried to get her up? She drew blood. Imagine what she's like now. Vicious."

"_Yes, I remember, but that was what...158 years ago."_

"Fine I'll come let you in and you can go wake her up." Damon sat up and walked down stairs. As he walked past the basement door he was tempted to let the dogs out, but decided not to since he wanted to make a good impression on Nikki. Damon opened the door to see Elena and Stefan standing there. "Well, good morning Miss Elena." Damon said and did the thing with his eyes that he knew she loved.

"Good morning Damon." She replied with her own flirtatious smile.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "OK lets go wake the so called beast." He said walking in with Elena in hand.

"Be my guest." Damon said as he followed them to Nikki's room.

"Damon why are you coming?" Stefan asked.

"I wanna see this back fire in your face." Damon stated simply. Stefan rolled his eyes as they approached Nikki's door. He reached for the door nob and froze. "Well, thats interesting."Damon said.

"What's interesting?" Elena asked.

"They're both in there." Stefan answered.

"Jeremy and Nikki?" Both the boys nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, they're both just sleeping." Damon stated.

Stefan opened the door and they all walked in. Nikki was half laying on Jeremy, her head was on his chest, and her hand was right by her nose, while Jeremy had his arms around her. "Aw. They're so cute together." Elena said. Both brothers immediately had a hand over her mouth.

Nikki's eyes shot open. She whipped her head around to see what woke her. When she saw them she snarled and yelled, "What the hell? Guys get out of my room!" When they just stood there she used her magic to push them out and slam the door shut. Then she went through their heads to find out who's idea it was to wake her up. _Stefan's in for one hell of a day, _She thought.

Sitting up, she looked at the chair in the corner of the room to see Anna sitting there. "Like my sleeping arrangements." She asked. "I couldn't help it you two were right next to each other all you needed was a little push so you were laying on him then you two did the rest." Her figure faded then came back abruptly. "Don't forget, he needs a ring." Then she was gone.

"Hey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been in your room. It's my fault." Jeremy said snapping her back to reality. She was still starring at the chair and he was worried she was mad at him.

Nikki shook her head and looked at him. "What? No. It was my fault, I told you any room in the house. I knew that you where in here, I came in to close the curtains, so you wouldn't burn up when the sun came up. Then I sat down and ended up falling asleep."

"After you talked to Anna." He stated.

Nikki looked at him shocked. "Wow, your really good at acting like your asleep then. Did you hear her?"

Jeremy smirked. "Years of practice, and no just what you said. The thing that gave it away was when you said 'I'm laying next to my dead best friend'."

"Shit. You weren't supposed to hear all that."

He laughed softly then turned serious. "What did she say that made you so upset?"

A tear rolled down her face. Jeremy whipped it away. It felt amazing to be touched by him. She was gone in a flash. Standing at her vanity she opened her oversized jewelry box and pulled out the drawer with all her Lapis Lazuli in it. Jeremy was beside her in an instant. "Nikki, what did I–"

Nikki cut him off, "You didn't do any thing. I just need some time to think about something...Pick out any thing you want from here, **put it on**, then go down to the kitchen and get a bag or two of blood from the fridge and drink it. I'll be back later." Then she grabbed her iPhone with headphones and was gone.

Jeremy looked though the box till he found the perfect one. It was a cuff bracelet that was twisted silver, then at the ends it had had a ring of gold holding a black lapis lazuli stone on each side. He slipped it on and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Damon, Stefan, and Elena were in there. "Hey look who can go in the sun... Wait where's my sister?" Damon asked. Jeremy shrugged. "Great now she's gone and probably not coming back. Who to blame?... I blame Stefan or Jeremy. Stefan because he pissed her off this morning, and Jeremy because he was the last one to see her."

Not a minute later Damon got a text from Nikki:

_**WTF Damon u need 2 chill. Im out back on the dock across the lake. B back l8er. Stop blaming people. Jer didnt do anything and well im PO Stef but he's not the reason im out her. Im just thinking.**_

_**Can u feed the dogs. 2 blood bags each. Use the bags in the in the fridge in the basement. **_

_**NMS**_

Damon nodded. "OK well it's apparently no ones fault. However I was right about Stefan pissing her off." Jeremy nodded and walked out of the kitchen. "Whats up with him? Elena find out whats wrong with your brother. I'm going to go feed the dogs." Then he was gone.

"Dogs? Whatever...Jeremy, right lets go." Stefan said. "He's on the back porch."

Elena nodded and walked to the back porch were her brother was sitting on a couch. Stefan and Elena sat down on a love seat across from him. "So Jer, whats up? You seem down."

"Whatever Elena. Not like you really care. What are gonna do, make Damon erase my memory again... Oh right that won't work any more." Jeremy sneered.

"I'm just trying to help, Jer." Elena stated.

"I don't need your help any more, Elena. So just go home you don't belong here."

Suddenly Nikki was right behind him. Her warm breath caressing his ear. "Now that was a bit harsh don't you think?" She whispered in his ear. "Go get 3 blood bags then come back. I'll be waiting." He nodded and was gone. Nikki jumped over the back of the couch. She locked eyes with Stefan then focused.

All the sudden Stefan had an excruciating head ache. "Oh my god. My head. Whats the heck's going on." He moaned, falling off the love seat on to his knees.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it Stefy." Nikki sneered.

Jeremy and Damon walked in. "See brother, this is why you never mess with the vamp witch." Damon stated and sat on one of the chairs.

Jeremy walked over to Nikki and looked at Stefan. "What happened to him?"

Nikki released Stefan and looked at Jeremy. "He made his sister mad. See you should always be nice to you sister you never know what she's capable of." She turned back to Stefan. "Isn't that right Stefan?" She smirked as Stefan rolled over and moaned. Then she went back to Jeremy. "Sit," She said patting the seat next to her. Then she took two blood bags from him. "Why thank you. The other ones for you. I love the bracelet." She said with a smirk.

"Um...you seem like your feeling better." Jeremy said cautiously.

"I am. I had to...discuss something with..._someone."_

"_Someone _as in...That one person you had to talk to last night." Jeremy pressed. She nodded. "So everything's cool now?" She gave a cheesy grin and two thumbs up.

"Whose this _someone _you two are so carefully talking about?" Damon cut in.

She started to get a head ache and feel faint so she release Stefan. "It doesn't concern you. Its taken care of anyway." She said stiffly. Her head started spinning so she groaned and grabbed Jeremy leg for support.

"Nik, you okay? Maybe you should just chill today." Damon said worried.

She nodded. "I'm gonna go rest. Too much magic." Stood struggling to keep her balance.

Jeremy stood up and grabbed her elbow. "Maybe I should take you up to your room." Jeremy offered and she nodded in acceptance.

Once they were in her room she sat down on her bed and leaned agents the head board. "OK. So to answer your question, last night the thing that made me so upset was, she was explaining her last wish and how she wanted me to make it come true." She said.

"And her wish was..." Jeremy said urging her to continue as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well, one day you might find out. I can't tell you though." She said as she jabbed the blood bag with a straw.

"OK," He said doing the same with his blood bag except some blood came out and squirted him in the face.

Nikki giggled then she took her finger out and wiped the blood off his cheek then licked it off. Then she got an idea. She got up on her knees and licked the blood off his nose then she leaned in and kissed him with everything she had. He immediately returned the kiss with the same passion. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry. She gladly let him in. Far to soon they broke apart gasping for air. She gave an ear to ear grin. "That was amazing." Jeremy said breathlessly.

Nikki took a sip of blood then replied, "I know I am. Your an amazing yourself Mr. Gilbert...I'm serious that felt really...good...and something else."

Jeremy pushed her down so he was on top of her and started kissing up her neck till he was at her ear, "It felt right." He said rolling off her then propping himself up on elbows. "I don't know where I stand with you and I don't know what I mean to you...All I know is every time I think of you, all I wanna do is be with you."

She through herself on top of him and planted sloppy kisses all over his face. Giggling she stated, "Lucky for you I feel the same way."

"Wait which part."

Nikki laughed. "The last part you dork."

"You changed my world with just one smile. You took my heart with just one kiss."

"You can be very sweet some times Jeremy."

"I know I can." He said with a smirk. "OK, you need your rest. Do you want me to bring you up anything?"

"Can you get me a cup of coffee, a sleeve of Ritz crackers, a jar of peanut butter, and a knife? Please."

**V^^^V**

Later that night that evening they were all sitting in the living room talking, when the door bell rang. Nikki got up to get it and answered it surprised to see Isobell on the other side. "Nikki," She said excitedly hugging her.

"Isobel." She said trying to sound excited, but failing.

Isobel walked past her in to the house looking around. "Where's Katherine? She told me to come over today she wanted to talk before you guys left."

"Katherine's out right know." Nikki stated stiffly.

Grabbing Nikki by the throat Isobel hissed, "Don't lie to me little girl." Nikki stood there smirking. Isobel fell over from the chronic head ache caused by Nikki's magic, then took off to the family room. "Aw. Nikki you didn't tell me you had company." Nikki was by her side in a minute. "Elena, nice to see you." She said then turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy we meat again." He snarled showing his fangs. "Oh but this time you have an upgrade." She made a popping sound with her finger in her mouth, then she said, "Woopdie doo." Suddenly she was behind him with a stake over his heart. "OK, Nikki tell me where Katherine is or your little lover boy dies."

Jeremy looked up at Nikki pleadingly. "Wow, ok little dramatic but she's dead, I killed her last night, after she killed John, and right before she killed my brothers." She paused as she watch Isobel relax. "You came here to try to kill her didn't you...because she killed John and you thought she killed Elena." Isobel stood up and nodded. "Isobel you surprise all the time, most of the time in a bad way. However this time it was good, you actually have a heart...Somewhat." Isobel sneered then was gone. Nikki ran over to Jeremy and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. That was my fault. I shouldn't have let her in." She cried in to his neck.

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "It's ok. I'm fine. Everyones somewhat living. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and and sat up as Jeremy wiped her tears away. Smiling at him she gave him a quick peck then turned to the rest of the group. "Ok now what was I about to say... Oh yes. I think we should tell Jenna about vampires." She stated, "If she doesn't take it well we'll just compel her or use magic to make her forget about it."

"I agree." Stefan said.

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"Well, its either tell her Jeremy's dead or tell her about vampires. I don't want to tell her Jeremy's dead and we'd all have to act sad and your not the best actress Elena." Damon answered.

"OK now that we all agree on that, I'm telling her." Nikki stated before Elena could respond.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "That I don't get."

"I don't think you guys will do it, you'll chicken out. Well, Damon probably won't but I know exactly how I'm going to do it and it works perfectly...I've already seen it." She smirked.

"Fine lets go." Damon said getting up.

Once they were all out side Nikki said, "One sec." Then she ran to the garage. She pulled out in a 2003 Yellow Lamborghini Murciélago Convertible. Everyones jaw dropped. "Close your mouths before a fly goes in. Come on Jer, lets go." She said as the door popped up.

"This is awesome!" Jeremy laughed as he slid in the car and pulled the door down.

**AN: Hey thanks for reading. I'm exited to write the coming chapters. Please review. Tell me stuff I need to wok on. Give suggestions. Tell me if you like it or not.**

**V^^^V Nikki V^^^V**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Hey. Here it is chapter 3. Normal Disclaimer.**

**V^^^V**

"Where could they be!" Jenna shouted as she paced in the living room. She had been looking for Elena and Jeremy all day and was starting to get worried.

"Maybe they are at the Salvatore place." Alaric suggested from the couch.

Answering their question Elena and Jeremy walked in with Damon and Stefan trailing close behind. "Where have you two been."

Hearing her cue Nikki waltzed in like she owned the place. "They were with me." She stated. Smiling and decided to lay the charm on heavy, "You must be Jenna. I've herd a lot about you. All good, don't worry." She said, using a little bit of magic to make Jenna like her before even hearing her speak. "Oh, excuse me I've forgotten my manners." She stretched her hand out for Jenna to shake. "I am Nicole Marie Salvatore. Sister of the stunningly handsome Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

Jenna shook her hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Nikki gave a dazzling smile then turned to Alaric. "Ah, and you sir must be none other than Alaric Salzman. Husband of the wicked bitch of the east. Well one of two, the other being Katherine. They share titles. Funny Katherine doesn't like to share. However she_ loves_ **being** shared, some of us know that from experience." Nikki smirked. "Back to you I would love to hear about what you do, high school teacher by day vampire hunter by night. Your like the next Buffy."

"She turned her humanity off. Be on your toes. We might need to restrain her." Damon said only loud enough for the vampires to hear.

Nikki cocked her head to one side then let out a laugh. She spun around at inhuman speed and glared at her brother. Jeremy looked in her eyes and noticed the wild, menacing glint to them. At that moment he realized that the person in front of him wasn't the girl her slept with last night, the girl that spent the morning making out with him. No, the person in front of him was a was the wicked monster Katherine made in Nikki that is kept locked away by her humanity and hidden somewhere in her brain. Now that she turned her humanity off that little demon has gotten lose and taken control.

In a flash Nikki had Damon's throat in a tight grip pinned against the wall. "And how do you propose you do that Damon. Remember Brother, I'm ten times stronger and faster then all of you. I also have magic." She used her thumb on his jaw to tilt his head back and chuckled lightly. "You have no how easy it would be to rip your head off right now."

Damon let out a strangled laugh. "You wouldn't be able to, Nikki. I'm your favorite brother, you can't do it."

Nikki pushed her thumb hard on the hollow between his neck and jaw and snarled. "What was that Damon? Are you doubting my strength?"

"Nikki your not that person. This is your brother, the one that when you were a kid you would cry if he wasn't with you. Nikki your not Katherine." Jeremy's voice next to her brought her humanity rushing back to her. She looked to him then back to Damon. They both saw the tears in her eyes when she registered in her head what she had done and was about to do.

Alaric figured that since she hadn't moved her hand she still didn't have her humanity. So he took matters into his own hands, he grabbed the stake and vervain dart he kept on him and stabbed the stake through her back where her heart was and injected the dart right next to it.

Damon saw his sisters eyes roll back in her head, then she fell on his chest then to the ground as her hand slipped from his neck. He looked down to see a stake through her chest and her skin was turned brownish. Tears were streaming down his face now, he snapped his head up to see Alaric standing in front of him. His eyes darkened, the veins around them became prominent, and his fangs appeared. "SHE WASN'T GOING TO DO IT!" Damon growled.

Alaric opened his mouth in shock. "I..."

Elena looked down at her brother who look like he died with her. He was on his knees with one of her hands in both of his and had a non stop flow of tears falling from his face. Everyone was crying at this point. Damon picked up Nikki and was gone along with Jeremy. Elena looked up at Stefan, he also had a river of tears streaming down his face. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and let him cry into her shoulder. "We just got her back...I never got to make things better with her...She hated me...She thought I forgot her...and...she blamed us for all the year she spent being tortured by Katherine on us..." He said between sobs. They stood there like that for a good 30 minutes. Finally he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you, so much Elena."

"I love you too."

**V^^^V Two days later V^^^V**

Jeremy sat in same position she had been in for the past two days, sitting on Nikki's bed staring at her body. He had the curtains open and his bracelet off, it was an hour before sunrise.

"Put that back on now." Damon's voice brought him back to reality.

"Why? Theres no point without her." Jeremy replied emotionlessly.

"Why, because she wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you to grieve and move on, be happy."

"I can't be happy any more, not unless she's here. I think it would be best for the general population that I don't move or make any connections with people, everyone I love dies."

"Well thats a lie. Nikki and Anna were technically already dead. Elena's not dead. Jenna's not dead."

"Yet."

"Everyone dies eventually Jeremy."

No response.

"Ha gotcha."

"Shut up Damon. Why are you here? Are you just so bored to tears that you have to come up here and make me feel worse about myself."

"I don't think I can cry any more. Or have any more water in my body to be used as tears." Damon said sadly, sitting down next to Jeremy and looked at his sister.

"Sorry. I'm making it seem like I'm the only one who cares about her. Who wouldn't care about her, she's amazing."

"Yeah." Damon stood up to leave before he broke down. "I'll be down stairs if you need me or just decide to move."

Jeremy nodded then looked out the window for god knows how long. "Jeremy Gilbert put that bracelet back on right now." A familiar voice croaked. Jeremy looked around to see who was talking. "NOW." It urged in a hoarse voice then coughed. Jeremy quickly slipped it on, then glanced at Nikki surprised when he saw her bright green eyes looking back at him. She gave an extremely weak smile.

"Nikki!" Jeremy gasped and had a hundred watt smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Now can you pull this stake out of my chest its killing me." Nikki struggled to get out, "Pull strait out. If it moves down at all it'll hit my heart and it'll literally be killing me." Jeremy nodded vigorously then yanked it from her chest quickly. She winced. "Thanks, can you take me down to the kitchen and get me some blood?"

"Anything for you." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and gave her a gentle loving kiss, then he sped down stairs. Once in the kitchen he sat her down on the counter next to the fridge. Then handed her a bag of blood. She slurped it down in a less than a second. She made a moan of appreciation.

"Looks like you decided to move after all." Damon said standing next to Jeremy who was digging blood bags out of the fridge. Jeremy looked up and smirked. Damon's eyebrows came together. "What's that look about?" Jeremy's smirk turned in to a full ear to ear grin. "Jeramy your starting to scare me. Whats all that blood for? Your going to make yourself sick." Jeremy shook his head and closed the fridge door revealing Nikki poring blood into her mouth. "Nikki."

A tear rolled down her cheek remembering what she did to him. The last time she heard him say her name was when he was begging her not to kill him. The empty blood bag slipped from her hands and she was gone. "Where'd she go?" Jeremy panicked.

"Jeremy why don't you go call Stefan, tell him she's alive. I need to talk to her about what happened." Damon stated. Jeremy nodded then walked away.

Damon knew exactly where she'd be, she thought she was a monster now so she would lock herself with the monsters. He walked swiftly to the basement. Standing in front of the heavy steal door to where the dogs where kept his heart broke hearing his younger sister's sobs on the other side. Slowly he opened the door and walked in. She was curled in a ball in the corner of the room crying with Sassy curled up next to her. "You think your a monster, don't you? You think that your helping everyone by keeping yourself locked up would be better for everyone. You think that I hate you now. You think that Jeremy is afraid of you now. You think that in a blink of an eye you could turn in to the evil thing Katherine made you." Damon mused sitting next to her. "All of that is wrong. A monster wouldn't lock them self up. When everyone thought you were dead everything turned cold and depressing, no one was happy. I still love you your my sister, yeah you lost it and tried to kill me but you stopped yourself. And Jeremy, If you didn't notice this morning he is defiantly not afraid of you. The kid didn't move an inch for two days, he wouldn't drink, he'd barely talk, he never took his eyes off you, he was going to kill himself this morning. As for turning in to Katherine, Nikki your stronger than that. I know you are. Give yourself another chance."

"I don't get another chance life is no nintendo game." Nikki murmured. "I've spent over a hundred years being that evil thing, thats who I am now, its just the first time you've seen it."

"No Nikki that's not who you are.** You are not Katherine**. How many times do me and Jer need to tell you that! Katherine is dead. You are not. Who you are is your choice. Yes Katherine had taught you to be her, and had it ground in your head that you couldn't do anything that wasn't like her. Thats not you, I know you Nikki."

"You knew me."

"Your still my extremely stubborn sister, Nicole Marie Salvatore. Your still the girl that Introduces herself by her first, middle and last name. Your still the girl that gets hell bent on keeping promises. Your still the girl that is over protective of her brothers. Your still nothing like her." He twirled a long lock of her hair around his finger. "Except your hair is curly but it looks mostly like mine and moms. Unlike Stefan that got dads looks. Bleck." He smirked.

Nikki looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Damon opened his arms for a hug, she crawled over onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. "I'm so sorry Damon...I can't believe I did that to you...I'm sorry...I love you." She sobbed.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "I love you too, Nik."

When Nikki stopped crying. Nikki stood and held her hand out to help Damon up, he took it and she pulled him up. They walked upstairs in silence. Upstairs Jeremy was sitting on the couch watching _Fantasy Factory _on Tv. Nikki Jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to him, then she laid down stretching her legs out and putting her head in his lap. He looked down at he and smiled, then started started stoking her hair. "How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked.

She smiled back at him. "Good. You?"

Jeramy shook his head. "I'm fine. As long as your ok, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Two days with no blood isn't good for you." She lifted her hand and skimmed one finger over the dark circles under his eyes.

"Two days with no you isn't good for me either." He turned his head and kissed each finger.

Her smile grew loving. "I love you, Jeremy."

He rolled out form underneath her and moved till he was hovering over her. Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart, He got lost in her bright green eye's. "I love you too, Nikki."

Nikki rolled them so they fell on the floor and she was on top. She kissed him then licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth and let her tongue explore his mouth. She sat up and ran her hands down his chest then back up pushing his shirt up and ended up taking it off. She ran her hand over his muscular chest before leaning back down to kiss him. Jeremy snaked his hand under her shirt and went up to cup her breast. "Well this is cute." They heard Damon say.

Nikki didn't move her position just looked up at him, Jeremy figured she wasn't going to move so he just tilted his head back till he could see him upside down. "Hey." Nikki chirped, with a hundred watt smile on her face.

Damon shook his head. "I see you two are having fun."

"Yes we are." Nikki replied with a smirk.

"Ok well I'm going back to my house. Umm... Yeah I'll probably come back over after Stef leaves for school."

"We won't be here."

"What? Are you guys leaving town already?" Damon asked shocked.

"No...We have to go to school too." Nikki said like it was obvious.

"What?" Jeremy yelled.

"Jer your still in high school, and opposed to common teen belief you don't know everything. You still have much to learn. _I_ learn something new every time I go back. It would also be a good place for me to teach you some vamp tricks." She said with a smirk. "I'll be in all your classes."

"Ok fine." Jeremy said.

Nikki smiled smugly. "I love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too."

"Ok, I'm leaving before you two start having sex on the floor." Damon said and turned for the door.

Suddenly Nikki was on his back with her arms around his neck. "Bye Damon, I love you." She laughed. "Thank you for forgiving me." She whispered in his ear.

"Any time sis. Love you too now–" Damon was cut off by the door being flung open by Isobel. Nikki slid off his back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh am I interrupting a family bonding moment." Isobel sneered. _Yes you are, _Nikki thought.

"No I was just leaving." Damon stated then slipped past her out the door.

Nikki glared at Isobel. "What are you doing here Isobel?"

"Katherine once told me she had something for me once she died. I'm here to retrieve it."

Nikki's brows shot up in understanding. "Oh yes. I know exactly what your talking about. Stay right here I'll go get it." She said then was gone.

So Jeremy was left standing there shirtless with Isobel in an awkward silence. "So your my sisters birth mother." Jeremy said making small talk.

"Your cousins birth mother, yes." Jeremy had a look of confusion on his face. "Elena's father is your Uncle John, therefore Elena is your cousin."

"Weird, I can't really imagine John with...anyone really. Whatever, tell Nikki I'm going to bed." He said then turned for the stairs.

Nikki walked in to her room ten minutes later to see that Jeremy wasn't there. She arch an eyebrow then extended her senses to find him. He was in the bedroom next to hers. Wondering why he was there, she sped over and leaned agents the door frame to see him "asleep" in the bed with his back to her. "Aw, Jeremy you look so cute lying there, but you know you whats cuter? When your really asleep." She said jumping on the bed. He rolled over to look at her with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't fall for it this time?" He laughed.

She sat next to him leaning against the head board and started playing with his hair. "Nope, not for a second." She smirked then her eyebrows knitted together. "What are you doing in here anyways? Besides fake sleeping."

"Well I was actually trying to go to sleep."

"In here?"

"Yeah..." He said slowly.

"Why?"

"It's night time Nikki thats when most people go to sleep. Well except for those unfortunate vampires that don't have fancy charmed lapis lazuli and college kids who are getting ready to go party all night right now."

"Oh...ok." She got up and walked over to the door, then looked back at him. "I just thought you would want to sleep in my room with me again." She sounded extremely sad.

Suddenly he had her face in his hands, and his nose was next to hers. He gave her a light loving kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

**V^^^V**

They were leaving the Gilbert house after getting Jeremy's backpack. Jeremy for the first time looked like he really was part of the living dead. Nikki on the other hand was bouncing off the walls. "You look pooped. We didn't even stay up that late." Nikki stated matter-of-factly once they were in her car.

"I was up later than you, you look so beautiful when your asleep. And not all of us had five cups of coffee."

"I had to or else I might rip someones head off if they start talking to me. Coffee is good for dead people. However I know some thing that might wake you up." She said turning on the radio that her iPhone plugged into it and Eminem _W.T.P _started playing. It wasn't extremely loud, but the bass was turned on high so it felt the car was shaking. Nikki started sining along with it and drove off. "_Better watch out now cuz here we come. And we aint stoppin' 'em till we see the morning sun."_

Jeremy covered his ears and put his head on her shoulder. "Come on Nikki, its too early for Eminem." He whined.

She laughed and shook her head. "It's never too early for a little Slim Shady."

"Why does he have two stage names?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. I've hung out with him before though. He's pretty awesome."

"You know Eminem."

"I know all sorts of people." She said as she pulled up next to Stefan's car where he was sitting on the hood next to Elena and in front of them was Matt, Caroline and Bonnie. They're jaws dropped when they saw the car.

"Did Jeremy steal Nikki's car?" Elena's asked.

"Wait you guys know the owner of that car?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but she d–" Stefan was cut of by his sister stepping out of the car. "Nikki!" He yelled than ran over and picked her up hugging her.

She hugged him back and squealed, "Stefy."

Jeremy walked over and put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "By the way dude, your sisters alive. I tried to call you last night but your phone was off."

Stefan squeezed her tighter. She started hitting his back. "Ow, little tight Stef. My chest still hurts."

He put her down and turned back to Matt. "It's my sister's car."

"Thats your sister." Bonnie said worried.

Nikki walked over and hugged her. Bonnie looked at her appalled knowing that if she's Stefan's sister that she must be a vampire. "That was from Emily. We were close. She was one of my best friends. I want to talk to you about that some time."

Nikki started bouncing up and down. "Nikki how much coffee did you have this morning." Stefan asked.

"More than enough." Jeremy said. At the same time Nikki said quickly, "At least five cups."

Stefan hit his forehead and shook his head. "I had to. You know I'm not a morning person. Oh and your still not off the hook from friday." She said with a smirk. The all the air from the tires of his car went out, making the car lower underneath him. He got up to do the same to her car. "Touch my car and you'll regret it." She warned. He did it anyway and got a few volts of electric shock. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She said then turned to leave intertwining her fingers with Jeremy's and reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, they are so perfect together." Elena sighed.

Caroline and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Nikki and Jeremy were walking past the office when she said, "Jer you go to home room. I have you check in and get my stuff." He nodded and kept walking.

It took longer than she thought in the office when she left there was barely anyone on the hall way. While she was walking she ran into Tyler Lockwood, ran into as in full on collision. Her books fell and Tyler was helping her pick them up when he got a paper cut. Her veins around her eyes emerged. "Vampire." He shot at her.

"Werwolf." She shot back. Then she whipped her head around so she was look at Bonnie and Caroline. "Witch. Human." She said in the same manor. Then she looked out the window. "Squirrel." She said with a hint of excitement. "Need I continue." She glared at him and stood up.

"Your pretty hot for a vamp." He flirted.

"I'm busy. Your ugly. Have a nice day!" She said then walked down the hall.

"If this is what you do see someone whose ugly, what do you do when you see someone extremely gorgeous?" He called down the hall.

She turned to look back at him. "What do I do when I see someone extremely gorgeous...I stare. I smile... And when I get tired, I put the mirror down." She smirked then walked to her first class.

History with Alaric. Joy.

She walked in a while before the bell rung. Alaric wasn't there yet. She quickly sat next Jeremy in the back of the room. "Hey beautiful." He greeted.

"Hello, beautiful...er"

They laughed as the bell rang and Alaric walked in, he went strait to his desk not even noticing her, picking up a note, his eyebrows scrunched together. Nikki decided he wasn't going to noticed her by himself so he needed a little help. She raised her hand as if she had a question. He just kept staring at the note. Clearing her throat got his attention. "Yes." He said.

"Isobel told me to tell you she said hi." She said.

"Ah, Nikki your back."

"Yeah, you missed."

"Thank god." Jeremy added.

"Ok, Nikki come up here." Alaric commanded.

She stood and saluted. "Yes, Sir." She walked up and sat on his desk.

"You are just like your brother, you know that right."

"Eww, Stefan." She whined.

Alaric rolled his eyes. "No the other one."

"I have two other brothers." Nikki stated. "Your going to have to be more specific."

"The other one I know."

"I'm amusing you only know Damon since the other ones long dead and if I'm right, thank you." She smirked.

Alaric shook his head and Nikki laughed. "Class this is Nikki Salvatore." Alaric introduced her. Nikki gave her dazzling smile. Jeremy smiled too, knowing that she was all his.

The next few classes passed by slowly. Nikki was so exited for lunch. she had four bottles of "red gatorade" aka blood in her backpack. Jeremy and her walked in and Nikki let out a squeal of delight. Jeremy looked at her shocked that she could make that high pitch of a noise. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"They have funnel cake fries. They're one of my favorite human foods."

Tyler walked you next to them. "Human food? Posed to what dog food?"

"Are you offering your own, pooch." Nikki sneered.

"Ouch. I have to say I walked myself into that." Tyler admitted.

"You get walked now. Do you have a leash and collar? Are you housebroken too?"

Tyler ignored that comment. "Hey I see you've met my boy Jeremy here."

"You mean my boyfriend. The only reason I'm here." Nikki corrected in an irritated tone.

"Tyler neither of us like you, so go make a snowman in hell." Jeremy snarled.

Nikki snickered as they walked to the lunch line. Tyler stared at her as she walked off. Bonnie walked in and he remembered what she said earlier about her being a witch. He decided he'd investigate later and went to sit with some of his friends. "Dude have you seen Salvatore's sister?" One of them asked.

"Yes! She's so hot!" Another answered.

"Salvatore has a sister? I thought he only had an older brother." Tyler inquired.

"Apparently not. I heard that after their parents died they all got split up, Damon went to live on his own, Stefan ended up at his uncles, and Nikki ended up traveling around with a family friend or something and just got word that their uncle died so she came back." The first one informed.

"Have you seen her car? She has a Lamborghini!" One said.

"Where is she?" Tyler asked.

"Tall curly brown hair. Awesome legs. Walking out of line with Gilbert. The one with three things of funnel cake fries and a gatorade." One of the boys answered.

"Oh I know her she a...interesting chick." Tyler smirked.

Nikki and Jeremy sat at a table with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. "Nikki your going to gain like three pounds from all those fries." Caroline said.

"No I won't. It's one of the benefits of being a..." She paused and smirked, "Salvatore." Stefan kicked her under the table. "Ow, don't kick me. You don't just go around kicking people, well you might but its not nice." She pointed one of her fries at him then sighed. "Ok I guess we could gain some if we ate everyone–" She was cut off by Stefan kicking her again. "Ow, what the hell! I was going to say everyone in town's _**food**_. Not if we ate everyone. **I'm not a cannibal. **Your words just throwin' that out there."

"When did he say you weren't a cannibal?" Matt asked.

"Ok so when we were little, like really little, our dad asked Damon to go wake me up, and as I said this morning I'm not a morning person. Even as a two year old. So I ended up biting Damon and drawing blood, so now he's scarred for life and won't wake me up. So the other day Stefan asked Damon to wake me up and he was like, '_No, I'm not getting eaten trying to wake her up._' Then Stefan said '_Damon, she's a..._" She paused to think of something to replace vampire and start a new conversation because this one doesn't look like it'll end well. She went through Caroline and Bonnie's head to see that there was cheerleading practice after school and Bonnie was quitting. _Perfect. _"_A cheerleader not a cannibal._'"

"Your a cheerleader!" Caroline gushed.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah I was captain back in L.A."

"Hey Caroline. Speaking of Cheer, I think I'm going to quit. There's just to much going on." Bonnie admitted.

Caroline put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "I understand. No hard feelings, your still one of my two best friends." Then she turned to Nikki. "Well we now have a spot open would you like to try out, we have practice after school." Caroline offered.

Nikki was thinking over it when Jeremy whispered only loud enough for Nikki and maybe Stefan to hear, "You should do it. If you like it, I'm not trying make you do something you don't want to. I just want you happy, if your happy I'm happy."

Nikki smiled. "Count on me being there." She replied.

**AN****: Did you like? I liked writing it. Please review.**

**Oh yeah BTW I'm a big Eminem fan. There was actually there was a quote from one of his songs in there.**


End file.
